


Negotiations

by readithoney



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, You Have Been Warned, butt plug, mediation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readithoney/pseuds/readithoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is mediating to prevent war between two groups. Meanwhile, he has an internal conflict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Negotiations**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Jim Kirk sat at the head of the conference table, listening to two men squabble angrily over natural resources. He was letting them hash out their issues, waiting for a good time to interject some calming rhetoric so they could get back to the task at hand. If there was a scenario where being a mediating ambassador was a good thing, he had yet to experience it.

All this bickering made him miss Bones. Jim felt a little bad for complaining so much to his husband in the past few weeks, unloading his displeasure with their current mission on the busy doctor. Though, he supposed, that is what led to his current predicament.

Thinking about it made him clench the muscles in his seat. This pushed the sleek, bulbous, metal plug nestled in his ass up to nudge against his prostate. His spine stiffened as a small wave of pleasure washed over him. He cursed Leonard mentally for this distracting device. Every movement or wiggle sent electric pleasure through his nerves and bounced his cock against the fabric of his pants.

“Leave it in, darlin’,” Bones had said this morning, after working the large head of the toy up into his body. “Don’t worry, it is big and not going anywhere, and it has an effective but unobtrusive safety end,” he said this like a car salesman.

“Unobtrusive, my ass,” Jim had muttered, mimicking Bones. He shifted his hips in an attempt to get comfortable.

Bones had thought that was just the funniest thing on Earth, kissing him and sinking down to take care of the erection Jim was sporting as a result. Jim moaned and ground his toes into the floor.

Now, however, Jim was regretting this ridiculous idea. It did make the meeting less boring, but he was cursing the disruptive toy that prevented him from focusing his attention on the words pouring out of the angry delegates.

Finally Jim slammed a hand on the table, causing the argument to halt and the participants to turn and look at the blue-eyed captain who seemed a little sweaty for the occasion.

“You can’t just stand here and scream at each other,” Jim practically scolded. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose and sighed, his body pulsing around the plug cleaving him at his stem. “Sometimes there are circumstances that test our resolve. Sometimes you have to deal with something intrusive and unwelcome that makes you feel flustered. You can’t just rip it out, you have to be a professional.”

They were staring at him like he was crazy. He was going to _kill_ Bones.

The men regarded each other silently, regaining their composure and their seats. Within an hour, they reached an agreement and were beaming back down to their planet surface with a signed peace pact and a plan for implementation.

Jim had no idea if they hashed things out as a result of his meddling or as a means of getting away from the sweaty, distracted behavior he exhibited through the whole meeting.

He stood up cautiously and walked toward his cabin, calling Bones on the com.

Leonard was already there with a drink in his hand when Jim arrived looking crazed. “The reps finish their caterwaulin’?” he asked, taking a sip of his drink, his eyes trained on Jim over the base of the weighted glass.

Jim ran a hand up through his sloppy, wet hair. His flushed cheeks burning and a smile cracking on his face despite his best efforts to appear cross.

Bones couldn't resist this sight and dropped the glass down with a clunk on the table. He got up and kissed the fevered captain, pushing his muggy shirt up past his chest and breaking away to help pull it off completely. Jim pulled at the zipper of his pants and freed his trapped cock, it swayed up and tapped against his belly before settling against Leonard, the tip resting on his belt snap.

“Get this,” Jim said, between humid kisses, “fucking thing,” he grunted as Bones ran his tongue up the side of his neck, collecting the salt that clung there, “out of me,” he opened his blue eyes and set them on the doctor intensely, “Bones!”

“Yes, captain,” Bones said, a wicked smile on his lips and his eyebrows revealing his amusement.

Just as those legendary hands started peeling his pants down his thighs, the com announced a call for the captain. The delegates were returning, having had a fist fight on the transporter pad. 

Jim closed his eyes in frustration and felt Bones hoisting his pants back up over his ass, retrapping the wretched plug.

The blond-haired leader bent and grabbed his shirt off the floor, twisting it right-side out and finding the com, “I’ll be right there,” he said, clicking it off.

“You okay?” Leonard asked, working Jim’s fly shut again, his flagging erection stuffed back into his pants. “You want me to take it out?”

Jim shook his head, walking to get a fresh shirt from the closet. The sweat-soaked one was not an option. He pulled it over his head, and ran his fingers up through his dewy hair in an attempt to make himself look presentable. His cheeks were flamed with red and Bones poured him a cold glass of water.

After a minute, he had to go back. His body was shaking and clammy with denied pleasure. “You better be here when I get back,” Jim said, gripping the front of Bones’s shirt in his fist and yanking him in for a kiss. He left the chamber to return to the conference room, squaring his shoulders and steeling himself for another round of stupidity.

Bones sat down on the couch, breathing heavy. He ran his palm against the front of his pants, down the length of his stiff and constricted member. He had to go back to medical and strain through a few more hours of work. Tonight was going to be  _amazing_.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides face*
> 
> I actually have one more of these to post for Almost Human. I'll post it Sunday. You know exactly who to blame. *cough* WeWillSpockYou & NaughtyPastryChef *cough*


End file.
